When the day met the night
by Wig-BanderSnatched
Summary: Based off when the day met the night by Panic! At the Disco, phanfic


this phanfic is based off the song _when the day met the night_ by _Panic! At the Disc_ i dont own the song / characters.

 _When the moon fell in love with the sun_

 _All was golden in the sky_

 _all was golden when the day met the night_

it was the middle of summer which meant best freinds dan and Phil were taking their daily summer walk in the garden. The boys only did this in the summer, Phil would take pictures of the flowers, whilst dan would take photos of the sky to post on their shared aesthetic tumblr. Dan would insist on wearing black skinny jeans and a dark coloured shirt, while Phil would go for lighter jeans and a flowery shirt.

"I don't see how you can wear such dark colours it's like eighty degrees out here!" A sweaty Phil exclaimed to his friend.

" I must be cold blooded or something" dan chuckled in response. Soon the boys found themselves wandering back to their shared house. They practically shared everything but their beds, which was probably why it was no surprise to Phil when he realized that he loved his best friend more than anything.

 _When the sun found the moon_

 _She was drinking tea in a garden_

 _Under the green umbrella trees_

 _In the middle of summer_

maybe it was because dan was the moon to phil's sun, that Phil realized that his photographs of flowers soon turned to photographs of dan in the garden. Phil was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when he realized the room was slightly warmer than it should be. He went to check the thermostat when he realized that dan had left the sliding door open, and was sitting drinking tea and reading his favourite book.

phil couldn't find himself interrupting dan's reading, he just looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Even thought it was summer and he went outside often enough, dan was still as pale as ever, like the moon in the night sky, brilliant. Dan had just finished his tea when Phil realized he was still staring at his friend.

Dan looked up at Phil just two or three yards away, Phil had the camera in his hand within seconds, walking up to dan. Dan didn't think this was weird, considering Phil was smiling and he did this often. He quickly snapped a Polaroid of dan looking down at his book.

" How's this for the Tumblr?" Phil asked, showing dan the photo. Dan nodded, marked his page and stood. They walked back to the house smiling at nothing in particular.

but later in the night Phil found himself staring at all the polaroids of dan on the cork board in his room. He had done this for nights in a row getting little to no sleep. The one photo that caught his attention most was one he had taken in the begenning of summer, dan was wearing one of phil's shirts because he didn't do the laundry, he was looking up at the camera, the flash making his eyes an interesting golden colour. He was so beautiful.

When the moon found the sun

He looked like he was barely hanging onn

But her eyes saved his life

In the middle of summer

dan started to notice phil's sleep deprivation when he awoke at three in the morning to a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"Phil?" Dan asked, going to see what happened. When he got to the kitchen, the older boy was staring down at a puddle of coffee and a shattered mug. Neither of them ever drank coffee, so it was odd to dan as to why Phil was drinking it, especially at three in the morning, until he saw Phil staring into his eyes. A solid stare his blood shot eyes screaming _help me_ whilst his face remained blank. Dan took Phil by the wrist and dragged him up to phil's room. Dan had been in phil's room millions of times but before it was different, the pictures of dan seemed so platonic before. But dan understood that his friend was in love, and maybe that's when dan realized that he was too. Sitting down on phil's bed arm around the older boy, dan realized what he was really doing when Phil took pictures.

but dan left phil's room, acting as if tomorrow would be just like yesterday.

 _In the middle of summer_

 _All was golden in the sky_

 _All was golden when the day met the night_

the boys didn't speak of the event for weeks to come, dan didn't enter phil's room and Phil didn't take pictures in the garden. But dan needed to know something. In the middle of the night, watching the lunar eclipse on a blanket in the garden, dan asked.

" Phil do you ever want to be more than friends?" He questioned.

" What do you mean?" Phil asked back, looking at his friend who was staring at the moon in awe.

" Like boyfriends?" Dan asked, feeling the pink blush on his cheeks. He looked at Phil, who nodded yes.

" since I first saw you, in the park." Phil giggled, remembering the day they met.

dan had been late and missed his train, so he took what he thought was a shortcut through the park, where he tripped and spilled his tea on a stranger who asked for his number as an apology.

 _So he said, "Would it be all right_

 _If we just sat and talked for a little while_

 _If in exchange for your time_

 _I give you this smile?"_

Dan smiled at Phil, both thinking the same thing.

When dan awoke he wasn't surprised to find himself in phil's bed. He went downstairs to make some breakfast.

phil walked into the kitchen a few moments later," what's for breakfast?" He asked.

" Eggs, sausage, and toast," dan walked over to the toaster," make that burnt toast." He giggled.

It wasn't until weeks later that the boys found themselves laying in the garden at night laughing at the millions of pictures they took. One of dan sneezing, one of Phil falling into a rose bush, one of dan making a snow angel in the flowers, one of Phil tripping over a rock whilst attempting to take a photo of dan falling into the pond. The boys were in love more than ever.

 _So she said, "That's okay_

 _As long as you can make a promise_

 _Not to break my little heart_

 _Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

" I fucking love you, Phil." Dan said, looking up at the sky like he and it were one. Phil sighed, seeing his boyfriend stare with such fascination at the sky.

" I just wish someone looked at me like my boyfriend looks at the sky..." Phil said, mocking the meme. Dan rolled on top of him, his eyes showing the same passion hiding a hint of lust. Phil rolled so that he was on top and dan was underneath him. They both smiled. Dan pulled phil'a head down to kiss him, but instead rolled over and pinned him to the ground.

They both giggled and kept fighting until they lost track of time and and realized the sun was coming up. A tired dan gathered up the blanket and walked to the house with Phil.

 _Well he was just hanging around_

 _Then he fell in love_

 _And he didn't know how_

 _But he couldn't get out_

 _Just hanging around_

 _Then he fell in love_

Phil was waking with dan in the garden when he felt a slight chill and realized that soon this would end because Sumer's on it's deathbed, but to Phil there was simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends. And dan meant everything he said that night.

Phil snapped a picture of the trees when he heard dan humming.

 _In the middle of summer_

 _All was golden in the sky_

 _All was golden when the day met the night_

The songs are _when the day met the night_ , and I reference _the calendar_ in the end, both by _Panic! At the Disco._


End file.
